


Cum-Pee

by Badassium1970



Series: Rubberbrian Watersports [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Omorashi, Smut, Watersports, rubberbrian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Just Let Go<br/>Ross wants to try again, but he doesn't think Brian get's the hint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cum-Pee

Ross definitely had ulterior motives when he named his character cum-pee during the “30 Great Family Games” play through. It was partly because the game was obviously going to be shitty and he wanted to test out the censorship in the game. Mostly he was giving Brian a hint. 

It had been a few months since Brian made Ross wet himself and although they had both enjoyed it, apart from Ross’s freak out, they had yet to try it again. Brian was waiting for Ross to bring it up and Ross was nervous to bring it up again, scared that after doing it again he would get overwhelmed and have a bit of a meltdown again. After looking online he found that quite a lot of people shared his fetish which helped make him feel less abnormal. 

After recording the incredibly crappy game the two headed to Ross’s apartment, both complaining about how shitty the game was. Brian hadn’t brought anything up about Ross’s character name so Ross figured nothing like that was going to happen tonight. He didn’t mind, he loved any time he got to spend alone with Brian. 

They took time to unwind, Ross stripping out of his jeans so he could lounge around comfortably. Brian on the other hand didn’t mind staying fully clothed, but he loved admiring Ross’s body. Sometimes when it was extremely hot he would walk around the house wearing nothing but his underwear, unfortunately that wasn’t one of those days. 

The two were sitting on the couch, Brian was replying to some e-mails, nothing too important but he liked to stay ahead. Ross was drawing in one of his many sketchbooks, he was trying to complete one a month which was difficult but he had managed it for two months in a row ow. He was trying so hard to concentrate on drawing but the need to pee had hit him. He had been holding for a while, waiting to see if Brian brought up the subject. To give himself some relief he started rocking slightly, hoping Brian wouldn’t notice. Of course nothing got passed the older man. 

“You okay baby?” Brian’s voice was verging on sinful. He knew what Ross was up to. He had feigned naivety since Ross had named his character ‘cum-pee’, waiting for his boyfriend to beg in desperation. 

“Yeah,” Ross lied, trying to keep still and ignore the pressure building up in his bladder, carrying on with his drawing. The lines were messy and his shading was terrible, it was probably the worst thing he’s drawn in a long time. 

He was biting his bottom lips, his legs crossed. He thought about letting a little piss out to provide himself with some relief but since he wasn’t wearing pants Brian would be able to see the darker patch on his boxers that would be caused. 

After another half an hour Ross felt like he was about to lose it. He started rocking again and Brian immediately noticed, smirking.

“You need to go baby?” The older man teased, his voice a few octaves lower than usual, deep and sinful. 

Ross smiled, he was just about to give up on Brian taking his bait and was glad he’d waited this long. He nodded, crossing his legs more, letting a soft whimper fall through his lips. 

“Want to head to the bedroom?” 

Ross got up as a way of saying yes. He immediately felt that his bladder was going to give up on him and grabbed at himself, trying to hold it for Brian. 

“That’s it baby, hold it for daddy, that’s a good boy.” 

In the bedroom Brian made sure there were many layers of blankets so that the mattress wouldn’t get ruined. Ross waited patiently, almost shaking in desperation, squirming as he held his dick through his boxers. 

“Okay baby, take your shirt off and lay down for me.” 

Ross did as Brian told him. The position provided himself with the tiniest bit of relief but he knew it wouldn’t last long, not just because he had been holding for hours but because Brian was practically evil in bed. 

As Ross expected Brian, who had removed his jeans, straddled his boyfriend, applying pressure to his bladder and Ross gasped, trying so hard not to lose it. 

“Bri, please,” he begged, voice frantic as he whined. 

“What’s wrong baby?” Brian smirked, knowing full well what he was doing but acting coy. Ross cried out as Brian rolled his hips, a small spirt of piss flowing out of his dick before he managed to stop the stream. 

“Aww, does baby need to pee?” 

Ross nodded, blushing, he felt slightly embarrassed, but mostly aroused and the humiliation Brian was provided added to his aroused state. 

Brian kissed the tip of Ross’s nose, and Ross let out a small giggle. Brian loved the sound of Ross laughing, and kissed his nose again, his slight beard he was growing tickling the younger man and he giggled more. 

“Brian please, I can’t…” Ross laughed as Brian continued giving him short kisses all over his face, making sure his beard tickled the man below him. 

“What’s wrong baby?” Brian whispered, hot and heavy. Ross felt his tick twitch but he needed to pee too badly to be able to get an erection. The older man was already hard, his erection poking into Ross’s tummy, not helping him control himself. 

“Bri, I need to piss, please!” Ross begged as Brian rolled his hips again, humping the younger man. 

“Too bad baby. You don’t get to pee until daddy says so.”

Brian flashed a practically evil grin at his boyfriend as he distributed more of his weight onto Ross’s bladder. Ross let out a high pitched whine of frustration as he tried not to leak or full on lose it. His boxers were already slightly wet and Brian could feel that. 

After rolling his hips a few more times making Ross whimper, Brian got off of his boyfriend and Ross let out a sigh of relief even though he knew that relief wouldn’t last long, people called him a sadist but he was nothing compared to Brian Wecht. 

“I saw your search history, you’ve been preparing for this,” Brian placed on of his hands down on Ross’s bladder and Ross couldn’t stop the small amount of piss that escaped his cock. Brian frowned, slapping Ross’s upper thigh causing the younger man’s eyes to widen partly in shock but most due to the pleasure it caused him. Due to focusing on holding everything felt so much more intense. 

“Baby, I told you, you can’t go until I tell you. Do I need to punish you so you understand?”

Ross shock his head, as much as he loved Brian being rough with him, he really needed to piss and didn’t want to drag this out, he was already so close to losing it.

“I’ll be good daddy, I promise.” 

Brian smiled, running a hand through Ross’s hair, moving his fringe out of his face. He leaned down to kiss Ross before straddling him again.

“Don’t piss until I cum, okay baby?” 

Ross nodded, watching as Brian pulled his dick out from his boxes, it was already shiny with precome. 

Brian began to jerk himself off. He was a lot less vocal than Ross, biting his lip, eyes open, completely focused on Ross. Ross restrained himself from touching Brian, knowing he needed permission to do this. He hadn’t planned for it to turn into one of these sessions but he didn’t mind. As Brian stroked himself the pressure of his body on Ross changed continuously making it harder for Ross, he guessed this was Brian’s intention. Ross let out whimpers and pleads of desperation which Brian ignored, normally he would tell Ross to be quiet but this was their second time trying something like this so he decided to take it easy on his boyfriend. The noises Ross made were speering him on, bring him closer to orgasm anyway. 

Soon Brian was so close, his eyes now closed and his head tilted back, mouth slightly open as he let out low groans that differed greatly to the high pitched whining and soft whimpers Ross let out. Brian teased the slit of his leaking cock before cumming all over Ross’s chest. 

Ross was watching intently, loving seeing how the older man handled himself, he wished he could have touched him, tasted him. Brian must have been able to tell as he ran his index and middle finger through the streaks of cum before holding them in front of Ross’s mouth letting the younger man suck them clean. 

“Baby, you can let go now,” Brian whispered in Ross’s ear after he’d cleaned Brian’s fingers.

Ross waited for Brian to move off of him but the older man showed no intention of moving. 

“Now? With you… there...?” Ross blushed. It was obvious that Brian wasn’t lying when he said he’d seen Ross’s search history. 

“Yeah, come on baby, let go for daddy,” Brian cooed, running his hands down Ross’s sides, making sure he was calm. 

A shiver ran down the younger man’s spine. 

“I… But I’ll get you all messy.” Ross’s voice was filled with innocence. He wanted this so bad and he was glad that Brian wanted this too. 

“Let go Ross, I know you want to baby.” 

On Brian’s command Ross let go, a faint sound filling the room. Brian felt the wetness seep through Ross’s boxers and onto his. Brian began to grind down on Ross, his dick still sensitive from cumming but he was mainly trying to make Ross feel good. 

The younger man was moaning, practically riving in pleasure as he pissed is boxers, the pee dripping down his ass crack. It felt amazing and he wasn’t even scared about the fact that he was enjoying this. 

“Fuck, daddy” Ross cried as the stream died down. Brian was still grinding on him and he felt almost over stimulated. 

“You like that baby? Want daddy to make you cum?” 

“I… I already did,” Ross admitted blushing. Brian smiled and kissed Ross’s lips passionately. 

“That’s so hot,” Brian smirked when he broke apart from Ross’s lips for air. The younger man had been so turned on and pissed hard enough to cum at the same time and that just amazed Brian. 

The two stayed in their current position until their boxers began to get cold. The two were really tired, it had been a long day recording. Luckily they didn’t have anything to do tomorrow. Brian removed the piss covered blankets and put them in the laundry hamper and then made the mattress hadn’t gotten wet, which it hadn’t. 

Ross ran a bowl of hot water and brought the bowl and two flannels into the bedroom. The two them removed their clothing. Brian’s shirt had a little piss on the bottom of it, he didn’t mind, it wasn’t that nice a shirt anyway. The two both put on a new pair of boxers after cleaning themselves the best they could. Then Ross went to the bathroom and tipped the water away before returning to the bedroom. Brian was already under the covers waiting for Ross to return. 

The two cuddled for a while, not talking but the silence was welcome and comfortable. Ross ran his fingers through Brian’s chest hair, he was slightly jealous that he couldn’t grow chest hair. Brian was looking at Ross, the affection clear in his eyes, he wondered how he had gotten this lucky in life. 

“Ross, you did really well, fuck you were amazing,” Brian mumbled sleepily, kissing Ross’s forehead. 

“Thank you.” Ross yawned, cuddling on Brian’s chest, he liked hearing the older man’s heart beat, it made him feel save.

“I love you,” Brian smiled, wrapping his arm around Ross, holding him closer. 

“I love you too Bri,” Ross said, his voice tired. 

The two men soon fell asleep, Brian holding onto Ross as Ross laid on his chest, drooling slightly. If anyone had seen them they would not have suspected they were such a kinky couple, nor would they have suspected anything that had happened less than an hour ago.


End file.
